1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a probe for collecting ash samples, especially oil ash samples from gases located in a wall confined region, such as stack emission gases. The probe utilizes a tube which, when inserted into the stream of gas to be sampled, withdraws a portion of said stream by reason of reduced pressure applied to said tube. Ash carried by the stream of gas is collected by means of a porous, closed end tube attached to the end of the tube for withdrawing the portion of the emission gas stream.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, ash sampling probes of the type for which the probe of the present invention constitutes an improvement, employed screen filters within an open end tube to collect the ash samples. See, for example, Calgon Corporation's Technical Information Report No. FC-107 (January 1975). However, such an arrangement has resulted in several serious disadvantages. Such screen filters often become plugged, thus preventing an even rate of deposit of the ash on the filter. Smaller particles of ash and other materials often pass through the screen filters, resulting in clogging which interferes with proper functioning of the pressure gauge and other parts of the probe apparatus. And, a number of hours are required to collect an adequate ash sample for testing. The ash sampling probe of the present invention overcomes these serious disadvantages by replacing the screen filters within an open end tube with a porous, closed end tube.
Reagan U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,437 describes a device for sampling exhaust stack effluent in which a vacuum operated probe captures a portion of an effluent to be sampled and conveys it to a container having filters for removing the particulate matter from the captured effluent. However, this device does not teach or suggest the improved probe of the present invention.
Apple U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,479 describes a remote sampling probe for withdrawing fluid from a pipe through a filter capped sample tube extending into the pipe. However, this device does not teach or suggest the improved probe of the present invention.